


The Ring

by Elvishdork



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, She/her pronouns, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvishdork/pseuds/Elvishdork
Summary: It’s her last night in the Devildom, again, and Lucifer has decided to enjoy a rather risky cocktail: demonus and gold hellfire newt syrup.  Even as she neutralizes the syrup’s effects, they do have a tradition to see to on her last night in the house.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Main Character, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with an established relationship in mind.
> 
> *MILD SPOILERS*  
> A friend sent some screenshots of Lesson 40 to me because I’m still stuck on Lesson 31 at the moment. One day my cards will be strong enough for me to catch up.

Behind the heavy oak door she can hear a faint melody playing. The music her answer that she guessed correctly about his whereabouts. She pushes down on the handle and the door gives way to Lucifer’s private study. 

She expects him to be occupied with a stack or two of paperwork at his desk. But there’s a glass in his hand and he looks up at her as she closes the door behind her with a quiet click again.

“You’ve come at a good time,” he says, warmth in his red eyes. “I just so happen to be in a good mood right now. I’m drinking demonus and listening to some of my favorite music. What could be better, right?”

As she walks deeper into his study, he holds up a small yellow bottle for her to see. “Tell me, do you remember this?” he asks, a coy smile spreading across his lips. She recognizes it immediately: Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup. “That’s right,” he says at the look of recognition. 

“Don’t tell me you actually drank that?” she says. She has to wonder, what would compel him to drink that willingly?

“That’s exactly what I did, yes. And I have to say, it’s really not bad. When you mix it with demonus, it’s really quite good.”

“What about its effect?” she asks.

“Yes, I can already feel it. You have excellent timing as always, I was just about to message you to see if you’d come join me.” Lucifer replies, standing up from behind his desk and walking towards the couch in front of his fireplace. He gestures for her to take a seat beside him. “Naturally, I have a certain amount of tolerance to it now, since I’ve had it before. So the effect isn’t as overpowering.” 

He sits, but she still stands before him. She looks down into his red eyes, a gaze she’s gotten lost in so many times before. He wonders what she sees now, how is the aphrodisiac playing with his eyes as he looks at her?

He reaches his hand out to her, which she takes. “Now then, what sort of command are you going to give me?” He says as he pulls her closer. His free hand ghosts up her side, following the dip from her hip and then following the curve of her ribs to her back. “Give me an order. Surely there must be something you’d like me to do?” 

She came here to ask for something precious, something to be able to properly summon him with. 

“Kiss me,” the command leaves her instead. An echo of the one she gave earlier in the year, on her first night back, during the incident with the exact same substance. 

“Gladly,” Lucifer says. His lips meet hers and she finds herself melting into him. His hands begin to pull her closer, guiding her downwards to sit in his lap. Already he can feel the hum of the magic within the syrup dull, leaving a pleasant buzz behind. Now it is only the demonus that he drank affecting him.

“As much as I enjoy this, I have a feeling you were going to ask for something else,” Lucifer says. She can feel the upward pull of his lips as he whispers against her lips.

“I would like for you to give me something important to you,” she says. “Solomon explained that I can use it to summon you while I’m in the human realm. That way it won’t be like...last time,” she settles on saying. She had felt their absence as deeply as she knows they had felt hers. 

Lucifer had to admit that he was seeing the change in his brothers again, no one was looking forward to the vacancy of her room in the house again. She’ll be going back to where she belongs, he tells himself. 

But another part of him, the possessive demon part, knows that she belongs in his arms.

“Yes, I noticed that they were giving you things.” Lucifer says. His hand takes hers once more and his thumb brushes along the ring on her finger. His ring, the pride in his chest sings. “You already have what is precious to me.” 

My heart, he leaves unsaid.

He leans in to meet his lips with hers again. Her hands come up to rest on his chest, his tongue flicks against her bottom lip and she parts her mouth to let him in. The kiss deepens as his hands come to rest on the small of her back, pressing both of their bodies flush. His tongue slowly strokes her own and she fails to bite back a moan. 

When he allows her a break for air, he takes in the sight of her slightly flushed face. 

With a breathy chuckle she says, “I don’t want to leave.”

‘Stay forever,’ he wants to say. But he knows that she can’t. So he settles for saying, “I would love for nothing more, but you belong in the human realm. We’ll have to make do with your summoning visits.”

“Mmmm,” she hums. “It’ll be better than just the phone call rotation at least.” 

“It will,” Lucifer assures. “Now, I do believe we have a Last-night-in-the-Devildom tradition to see to.”

Her light laughter makes something bubble within his chest. “Oh, so it’s a tradition now, is it?”

“Once you do it more than once, it is.” Lucifer says. His grin only widening at the mischief that sparkles in his eyes.

“We should get to solidifying that then,” she replies. This time she is the one to kiss him and Lucifer wastes no time. Lifting her effortlessly, bridal style, he makes the quick walk out of his study and to his room across the hall.

With a flick of his wrist his door clicks shut and locked behind them. Another flick and his magic keeps them from any potential interruptions. Breaking their latest kiss he mutters a few words and sets a muffling spell across the room. His brothers don't need to be privy to anything they do together behind his closed door. 

He allows her to stand at the edge of the bed, his hands working to disrobe her. Her own hands make quick work of his clothing too. 

Her deft fingers pull his tie loose, sliding it along the collar of his shirt. But before she can drop it, his hand comes to catch hers and takes the silk tie from her fingers before he tosses it onto his bed. She grins up at him, eager for what he has planned for that. 

Then she’s pushing the rest of his unbuttoned shirt open and past his shoulders. His hand goes to her chest, sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders before they snake to her back to undo the clasp. Then it’s falling forward to reveal her soft breasts and she shakes her arms the rest of the way out of the straps. Then the bra is left on the growing pile on the floor. 

While one of his hands came to cup one of her breasts, his lips met her pulse point on her throat before alternating between slight suction, bites, and soothing licks with his tongue. She knows that side of her neck will be littered in bruises come morning, and she also knows it will not be the only part of her that will be bruised either.

Undoing his belt, her hands dipped below his waistline and she palms at his length. The pleasure of her touch rolls a shiver down his spine. He twitches in her hand, working to harden, and she sucks in a breath, dragging her lower lip between her teeth. 

Her other hand worked to pull his pants and briefs down, once they were past his thighs she let them drop to his ankles. She gave him a few more strokes with her hand before her other hand splayed across his chest and began to guide him to sit down on the bed. Together they lowered, but as he came to sit she began to drop lower still.

She kissed along the line of his jaw, down his neck, and down the valley of his chest. Lucifer swallowed thickly as all the while she stared up at him through lowered lashes. Until she is on her knees and level with his cock.

Her thumb moves over his slit, smearing a drop of precum over the head of his cock first. Then she gets her mouth involved, pressing a kiss to the tip of him before parting her lips and bringing his head into the warmth of her mouth. It pulls a moan from deep in his chest. 

One of his hands comes up to the side of her head, his finger raking through her hair. He doesn’t grip her, doesn’t still her or force her movements as she works her mouth. The touch anchors him as he slowly comes undone.

Until he can't help himself and instinctually bucks his hips up, cock forced to the back of her throat and she moans against him. Pulling him a little further out, she swirls her tongue around him a few times before she takes him all the way back in. She repeats the motion a few more times, feeling him twitch in her mouth and his fingers tighten against her hair for the briefest of seconds. She knows those are signs that he’s close, so she doubles her efforts. Her reward is the hot taste of him rushing to the back of her throat as a curse and her name falls from his lips. 

She rises from her knees, moving to begin straddling him; but Lucifer has other plans. Quickly he moves and she finds her back pressed against the mattress. His lips crash into hers, kissing hard enough to leave her breathless. His hands go to her pants, thumbs hooking under her waistband. She lifts her hips off the mattress for him to pull them clear off of her. The last of her clothing joining the scattered pile on his floor. 

Then he’s kissing down a similar path that she took earlier: from her lips to her jaw, down her neck again, down the valley of her breasts, and down her soft abdomen. The look in her eyes as he glanced up at her along the length of her torso rekindled the fire within his core. His hands parted her thighs, guiding her legs over his shoulders as he prepared to worship her properly.

He traced his tongue over her folds, then deeper between them. He lapped at her, then sucked at her gently. His ministrations became more insistent as her own fingers migrated into his hair. She canted up to his mouth as a breathy plea of his name left her lips. His fingers pressed into the skin of her thighs as his tongue dipped inside her, tasting her essence. His left hand left her thigh to travel up the length of her torso and fondle her breast. His thumb brushing over her hardened nipple, before rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. The moan that left her was like a sung praise. 

Soon her breathing was coming in gasps and the way her thighs tightened told him that she was close. As much as he wanted her to finish on his mouth, he wanted to be inside her as they both found their release.

His mouth left her as he crawled back over her. His lips found hers once more as his hips ground against hers, his hard length coating itself in her wetness. His hands collected hers, gathering them by the wrists. He guided them up over her head and his other hand collected his nearby tie. She smiled against his lips before he parted to gently tie her up. Looping the tie around and between her wrists, it was enough to hold them in place together without any bite of real restraint. 

Then he leaned back, got himself into position, and slid into her heat. Slowly he withdrew and then returned, letting her adjust first. She fluttered around him, gasping with his movements before he started to establish a rhythm. She arched up to meet each thrust into her and he started to increase his pace. 

Her fingers gripped the sheets beneath them. She moaned his name again and Lucifer’s lips came to capture her mouth once more. Their air intermingling as he swallowed her moans and little cries of pleasure. He felt her clench down on his length and it made him dive into her a little harder. 

His lips left hers to return to marking up the side of her neck that he had neglected earlier. He pulled his hips away from her, nearly pulling out of her entirely, before he sheathed himself again with a deeper thrust. He delighted in the way she arched off the bed again, her head tossed back to give him more access to her neck. 

Her thighs clenched around his waist as his thrusts became shallower, and the rising pitch of her cries warned him of her approaching orgasm. His hand dipped between them to begin rubbing circles over her clit. 

She came apart with a cry of his name. Lucifer was quick to follow, and that was how she found her first release of the night.

Her second release came with her on top, riding him with her wrists still wrapped in his tie. Her palms splayed out against his abdomen as she rocked her hips. Near the end Lucifer used the trailing fabric of his tie to pull her hands up to him; his lips coming to kiss her pulse point before he urged her lower. His lips found her again and his hips bucked up into her. A few moments of that and they both came undone again. 

Her third was from him entering her from behind. Her wrists finally free of his tie, she was on all fours as he filled her with warmth again. 

Her fourth was with him atop of her once more. Her nails raking down his back, resting at the place his third set once were, as he laid back over her again. The hot coil in his gut urging him to be as close as possible to her, to feel every inch of her skin against his for as long as he could. 

Then they were a pile of limbs atop his sheets. Exhausted, with the marks of their passion littering both of their bodies, he held her close. They basked in each other’s warmth before she slipped into sleep first. 

He lay there, with her curled against his chest. After a second year together he knows that he will feel her absence twice as hard as the first time. Before he had to restrain himself from going up to the human world to collect her again. He knew the temptation would be harder, but the prospect of her inviting him up through the proper channels of summoning was balm on his need. Though only time would tell how effective it would be.

Able to see in a way she couldn’t in the dark, he spied the ring on her finger. The sight of it brought another small smile to his lips.

Two years ago he never would’ve expected to feel this way. Never would he have expected to see the ring again or be so at peace with it on the finger of another. The sight of it on her brings a wave of warmth to his chest. 

Of everything she is, she is hellfire and celestial grace wrapped together in human skin. A being so unique in all the three realms that she needs his ring. A calling out for his power to wrap around her and protect her, and that feeds his pride.

She is his as much as he is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always enjoyed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
